The present invention relates to dry fill cyclophosphamide and to a method of reconstituting dry fill cyclophosphamide.
Cyclophosphamide has been used to inhibit cell growth in the treatment of malignant growths and similar diseases. Clinical tests have proven that cyclophosphamide is effective as an antineoplastic agent.
cyclophosphamide is available under the trademark Cytoxan from Bristol-Myers Oncology Division of Bristol-Myers Company. Bristol-Myers supplies Cytoxan in a 20 ml vial for a 200 mg dosage and a 30 ml vial for a 500 mg dosage. The solvent volume recommended for the 200 mg vial is 10 ml while the solvent volume recommended for the 500 mg vial is 25 ml.
The current reconstitution method for dry fill cyclophosphamide involves adding solvent to a vial containing a unit dosage of dry fill cyclophosphamide. The solution is agitated to reconstitute the dry fill cyclophosphamide which is then withdrawn for injection. This method has proven to be unsatisfactory for unit dosages of 500 mg or greater because the reconstitution time of the dry fill cyclophosphamide powder is lengthy.